1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses with a replaceable lens unit which is able to be easily replaced with a new one.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a pair of conventional eyeglasses which includes an eyeglass frame and a pair of lenses. The eyeglass frame consists of a curved front frame and two bows which are respectively coupled with two ends of the front frame in a known manner. Because the lenses are mounted securely on the annular front frame of the eyeglass frame, when the wearer desires to change the lenses, a new pair of eyeglasses is needed to substitute therefor. This type of eyeglasses cannot satisfy the need of consumers from an economical standpoint.